Just Behind
by Shanni-chan
Summary: Shaitana was always wishing for her dull and boring life to change from attending classes and learning how to become a shinigami to becoming something more. Contains an original character and Bleach x OC pairings. You've been warned.


Hello everyone and welcome to my first online fanfiction. I put emphasis on the word **online** because I have plenty of Bleach fanfictions but never have the guts to post them online! I hope that you enjoy this one. I have a really good feeling about this one. This fanfiction will be revolving around the young girl, Shaitana whose dull routine has her craving for adventure and excitement as she makes her way up the ladder to becoming a shinigami. Along the way she'll stumble upon secrets, lies and betrayals as well as learning the true meaning of friendship and love. She'll also discover her true destiny in a world where it deprives her of learning about it. Of course the first couple of chapters will be nothing but boringness because let's face it, classes can be dull and boring. But things will start to advance in the adventurous part because let's also face it, life throws you plenty of curve balls. I should know. got hit in the face with a basketball D;

Disclaimer - I just thought I'd point out the obvious fact that every author points out and that is that I don't own Bleach as much as my little heart desires it. I do, however, own the story, some of the original characters that are going to be featured in it and the plot line.

* * *

**Just Behind  
**A Bleach Fanfiction

_Just Behind __© Shanni-chan  
Bleach __ © Kubo Tite  
_

**Chapter one**  
_"Thank god for Amaya-chan" _

* * *

"Shaitana."

Footsteps sounded and a door slid opened a moment later. "You're going to make me late!" A young woman was standing in the doorway in a red and white uniformed style kimono that donned two black crested circles on either side of her upper chest. Blond tresses were tied back into braids while bright green eyes were fixated on a sleeping figure whom had their body turned to her. The figure stirred slightly and movement followed. A minute or so later, a rather short looking girl with dark and light brown mixture colored hair that barely went past her shoulders and light blue eyes was stretching out her arms.

"Oh would you just hurry up and get ready!" The blond haired woman remarked as she tapped her fingers impatiently against the door frame while her foot followed suite to join her persistent and annoying habit.

"Yes Bri," The young woman answered as she got up lazily and then waved at the other girl with a hand, "Unless you want to see me strip down in front of you then I'd suggest you leave me alone to dress."

"Baka, that's Brianna-sempai to you." Brianna stated as she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever. Just be ready in five minutes or I'm leaving without you. And everyone knows that you suck at flash stepping, Shaitana."

There were times when Shaitana really didn't like Brianna and this was one of them. As she started to get changed into the very uniform that she really never got into the habit of doing up right until recently, she cursed the damn woman. Brianna was always so nice in her appearance and she was the type of person that everyone would want to be. Shaitana did up her hair into a ponytail as she left a few strands hang loose in the back and had her bangs parted off to the side. Rushing around for any last minute things that she might've forgotten, she slipped her tabis into her warajis.

Brianna, who was waiting on the walkway with a few others who were all dressed in the same uniform save for a male or two who were wearing blue and white, slightly smirked as Shaitana. "If only you were this rushed when it came to your progression in classes."

Shaitana slowly bite past her urge to snap at her and simply smiled. "Even the slowest ones will eventually topple over those who are too quick." This gained a snicker from some of the people whereas it gained Shaitana a glare from Brianna who simply sneered at her. "Have fun getting to class." With that she flash stepped off with her group, leaving Shaitana there by herself.

"Baka!" Shaitana shouted after her and then groaned as she quickly started to run toward her class. She cursed in her mind and scolded herself for not learning flash step quicker. As she neared the class room, she stopped as soon as she heard somebody call, "Shaitana". She quickly moved her glance and concentrated it on where the voice might've come from. Frowning, she was about to step off when she heard a loud slam behind her. She gulped nervously and slowly turned around to face a tall old woman wearing the standard shinigami robes which consisted of black and white fabric.

"Shaitana hurry up and get in class this insistence!" The old woman snapped as she thrust her arm in the direction of the now open door. "Don't dawdle now or else you'll get not only me but everyone else in trouble!" Shaitana quickly snapped her movements in motion and quickly hurried inside where everyone's eyes were on her. She felt her face burn with embarrassment as she quickly went and took a seat by a friend of hers, Amaya who was smiling at her in pity.

"Now class," The older woman whose name was Kaiya said as she quickly moved in front of the class and looked at them sternly, "As I was saying, I want you all to demonstrate your best behavior and show just how hard working you really are here."

"Amaya-chan," Shaitana whispered in Amaya's ear which made the girl perk her glance up slowly at her, "What's the deal?"

Amaya glanced back to Kaiya who was just prattling on about the chemistry of how reitsu was used in performing advanced kidou spells; she then turned her eyes back to Shaitana who was patiently waiting for her answer. "Seeing as how Brianna left you behind again, I'll fill you in." Yes, Amaya knew about Brianna. Shaitana first meet her all those months ago when Shaitana was still very new to the academy and was ditched by Brianna for the fourth time that day. Amaya being the kind girl she was, showed her around so that she wouldn't get lost again. The two became pretty fast friends and Shaitana has been forever in her debt. "Two taichous along with two fuku-taichous are coming to inspect the classes."

Shaitana nearly yelled out in shock when she remembered that Kaiya was not the forgiving type (despite her name). "When are they coming?"

"Some time after lunch, that's all I know." Amaya said as she shrugged and then waved her hands in front of her as she saw Shaitana's head hit the desk. "Don't worry about it Shai (which was her nickname for her), you'll do fine." But that didn't reassure Shaitana who just simply groaned and numbly started to actually pay attention to Kaiya's lecture but her mind slowly started to drift back to wondering in curiosity to who called her name.

* * *

**Author's note :**

Wow, that's alot of words. Hehe, sorry about that minna! ;

Just in case that I might get messages about this. Tabis are those toe type of socks that the Samurai used to wear and warajis are the type of sandals that they wore.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this and I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! But please review because I would love the feedback and will love if you review my fanfiction. 3

Well, until then.

-- Shanni is out!


End file.
